Romeo y Julieta
by Janna'Senpai
Summary: Terezi comienza a tener sentimientos negros por John, los cuales se comienzan a notar poco a poco. John no quiere saber nada, sin embargo, no sabrá que la insistencia de la troll, lo hará caer a sus brazos. [Black Johnrezi] [Lemon]


— Imbécil.

— Idiota.

— Estúpido.

— Te odio.

—Yo te odio mucho más.

Era lo que el humano y la troll se repetían el uno al otro, todo el tiempo. Quizás esa estúpida guerra que sucedía en aquel universo ficticio había sido la razón de su acercamiento, pero lo cierto era que ambos se odiaban profundamente, y a la vez, había algo más allá de un simple disgusto entre ellos.

Terezi odiaba la forma de ser de John, lo nerd que podía llegar a ser, su parecer. Sin embargo, aún recuerda lo negador que era al comienzo. Él la consideraba sólo una amiga más del grupo de los trolls, al igual que Karkat, sólo que con una pequeña diferencia, desde el principio, él tenía un gran repelús hacia ella.

Cuando Karkat declaró sus sentimientos negros por John, sólo eran caprichos de niño. Después de todo, el cangrejo aún no estaba listo para llevar ese tipo de relaciones, y mucho menos con un humano. Las cosas con Terezi fueron completamente distintas, y había razones mucho más prometedoras para que la troll sienta unas intensas de proponerse a un humano.

Ahora John estaba físicamente allí, además de que la Pyrope tenía la suficiente madurez para llevar una relación. El problema era él, el cual estaba encaprichado en no querer ningún tipo de relación "extraña" con un troll, pues estaba lejos de su comprensión. No obstante, Terezi nunca se dio por vencida. Tendría a ese humano a toda costa.

John despertó en el meteoro, como siempre hacía desde que había llegado a ese lugar junto a Roxy. Sus amigos se encontraban haciendo los preparativos para la batalla que se libraría en tal sólo unas horas. Todos menos Terezi, la cual se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. John pegó un grito de niña, la troll sólo rió de manera exagerada.

—Te odio. — Susurró ella.

— Buenos dí… — Cuando quiso terminar la frase, ya era tarde. Terezi estaba encima suyo, impidiendole poder levantarse de la cama, John se ruborizó de sobremanera. — Eh… ¿Terezi? ¿Por qué estás encima mío?

— Dije que te odio. — La chica acercó sus labios a los del ojiazul, y lentamente comenzó a besarse. John al principio tuvo ganas de separarse, pero los labios de la troll sabían tan bien, que simplemente no tuvo más alternativa que sucumbir y responder al beso.

Con suavidad, el humano posó sus caderas sobre la troll, y luego, curvó su espalda, haciendo que ella quede completamente sentada en sus piernas. Ella no tardó en contraatacar, bajando sus manos sobre la cintura del otro, y así, sacarle su playera. Él por su parte, sólo levantó sus brazos, para así sacarse esa prenda.

El beso fue interrumpido en una mordida por parte de la troll, dejando a John un poco confuso. Ella sólo sonrió, le parecía demasiado lindo.

— Creo que entiendo un poco a Karkat, después de todo, tenemos el mismo gusto en chicos. — Justo se había dado la pequeña casualidad, de que tanto ella, como el Carcino, llegaron a gustar de ambos muchachos. John en el cuadrante negro, y Dave, en el rojo. — Por cierto, besas como virgen. ¿Acaso no te has tirado a la Lalonde aún? Si serás lerdo.

— Yo no soy esa clase de chico. — Interrumpió John, el cual pareció molestarle ese simple comentario. — En primera, no sé porque estoy dejándote que hagas esto.

La troll insensiblemente sonrió. — No entiendo ni una sóla palabra de lo que dices, nerd. Sólo mantente besándome, ¿está bien? — Ni siquiera lo dejó responder. Devoró sus labios de una manera que lo hizo quedar sin aliento. Gracioso, y hasta irónico, pues John era el heredero del aliento.

Luego de eso, la troll recorrió un camino de besos por todo el cuello del chico, el cual fue quedando con varias marcas y chupones. Terezi sonrió al ver lo que había hecho, se sentía tan conforme, que simplemente se levantó de dónde estaba, y fue directo a la cocina, sin decirle nada al chico. Éste quedó estupefacto, apenas alcanzando a preguntar a dónde iba. Sin embargo, no hubo siquiera respuesta.

Los días fueron pasando, y la Pyrope hacía lo mismo, día y noche. Sin embargo, una noche, cuando no había nadie alrededor: Finalmente lo hicieron. Fue la primera vez de John, pues como ella ya había mencionado, él era un virgen. Sin embargo, no podía negar que no lo había pasado bien, para ser un simple nerd, follaba excelente. El humano la había dejado tan satisfecha, que no podía esperar para la siguiente vez. Sin dudas, tenía tantas cosas en mente para practicar.

En ese mismo momento, un fugaz pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de ambos. Como si se hubiesen comunicado telepáticamente, se tomaron de la mano. John abrió sus labios, y susurró un pequeño: _"Creo que te odio"._ Terezi simplemente sonrió y respondió: " _No sabes lo mucho que esperé este momento_ ". Luego de esas sencillas palabras, juntaron sus labios, así jurándose odio eterno.

 **Pequeño one-shot escrito para celebrar que el Johnrezi es canon. Ya van 3 OTP's canon desde que inició el Recon. Hussie, realmente te amo, ¿sabes?**

 **Disculpen si es corto, y no es muy bueno, es sólo que no tenía inspiración. ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **PD: Rezaré para que Dave y Karkat se besen, y para que el Johnroxy sea canon.**

 **PD2: VUELA ALTO PEPSICOLA. Q.E.P.D**


End file.
